The Elf and the Hobbit
by Daisy Brambleburr
Summary: A short story in which Legolas and Pippin make each other's acquaintances after leaving Rivendell. Please R&R!


The elf and the hobbit  
  
It was but the second day after the Fellowship's departure from Rivendell, and they were on the move again. Dawn was breaking, and in the weak morning sunlight nine travellers could be seen crossing over the bleak hillside. A wizard led them, striding ahead with his staff thudding rhythmically on the ground. Two men there were also, tall in stature and noble in face. Following them was a dwarf, his axe swinging from his belt and his red beard reflecting the sunlight. Then came an elf, treading effortlessly on the grass, his feet leaving no mark. Following the elf were four hobbits. They were struggling to keep up, for their legs were half the length of the men's and their stamina was not as great as the dwarf's. Seeing that the hobbits were lagging behind, the elf stopped walking and called out to them.  
  
"Keep up young sirs. We have many a mile to go before nightfall."  
  
The rest of the company halted, and waited for the hobbits to catch up. The first to reach them was the youngest hobbit, Pippin Took. He was just a boy in hobbit reckoning, only twenty eight years of age. As he looked upon the hobbit's young face the elf felt doubtful of Gandalf's decision to let the hobbit join the Fellowship.   
  
"Come young Peregrin," he said, silently approaching the hobbit and putting his hand on his shoulder. "You shall walk by me. Perhaps then you shall keep up better." He gently maneuvered the hobbit so that he was standing next to him.   
  
Presently they continued to walk, and after they had been moving for a few minutes the young hobbit spoke.  
  
"Please Sir," he said. The elf looked down at him, his lips curving into a small smile at being addressed as 'Sir.'  
  
"What is it Peregrin?"he asked.  
  
"Well, If you wish you can call me Pippin, everybody else does. Peregrin is an awfully grand name for such a hobbit as me," he said.  
  
"If you would like it, so be it, young Pippin," the elf said, trying out the new name. The hobbit was right, it did suit him much better.  
  
"I'm not really that young," the hobbit said, a slightly indignant air coming into his voice. "I shall be coming of age in a few years time."  
  
"I am sorry," the elf apologized. "It is just that in my eyes you are only a child."   
  
"Why is that?" the hobbit asked, feeling curious. He did not know much about elves, for even though he had spent a while in the company of them he had preferred spending time with the other hobbits. To be truthful, the elf that he was journeying with fascinated him. He had thought that elves only existed in stories or Bilbo's old fairy tales before he had met them in the woods with two of his fellow hobbits in the early days of their journey.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the elf's laughter. It was a light tinkling laugh that rang through the air around them pleasantly.  
  
"I am a great deal older than you," he said, smiling gaily.   
  
"Really?" the hobbit said. "You do not look it." He could not hide the surprised tone in his voice, for the elf did not look old at all. His face was youthful and fair, free of wrinkles and blemishes of age.   
  
The elf smiled again, and the light in his eyes danced merrily. He had not come across a hobbit before, and their ways were new and rather amusing to him.  
  
"Elves do not show age as you do. We simply grow wiser and fairer with age. I am many, many years older than you are."  
  
The hobbit was silent for a time. He was thinking over this new information in his head.   
  
"You must have seen a lot of the world," he ventured finally.  
  
"Aye, I have. A lot more than anyone else here. Even more than master dwarf, who likes to think that he is well educated in such affairs," the elf said, nodding towards the dwarf that was walking several feet infront of him.  
  
The hobbit chuckled to himself. He knew that the elf and the dwarf did not get along. He had heard many insults and sarcastic comments muttered under their breath, directed at each other when they thought no one else was listening.  
  
"So you can see why I see you as young," the elf finished.  
  
"Yes, I think I know what you mean now. I certainly do feel very young after thinking of all those years that you have lived," the hobbit replied.  
  
"You are making me feel quite ancient now, master Pippin," The elf answered, laughing at the hobbits frank manner.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," the hobbit said. "I often speak without thinking before I open my mouth. Merry, that's Meriadoc, my cousin and friend, does get rather testy at times when I insult others without meaning to."   
  
"Do not be sorry. It is strangely refreshing to have someone like you around," The elf replied.  
  
"I am glad of it!" the hobbit said, throwing his head back and laughing.  
  
The elf found it hard to not laugh along with the hobbit, and soon the others had turned to see whatever all the noise was about. After seeing the elf and the hobbit happily walking along together, laughing and talking cheerfully it was all they could do to stop themselves joining in. They were a comic pair, the elf so tall and fair, slightly aloof and worldly, and walking alongside him the hobbit with his rosy cheeks, curly hair and ear to ear grin. It was not long before everyone was laughing quietly to themselves. Although they did not know what the laughter was for it was oddly pleasant to laugh and be jolly as if all the cares in the world had flown from their shoulders.   
  
If an onlooker had seen the company of nine striding across the landscape that morning they would have seen a wizard, two men, a dwarf, an elf and four hobbits all with half smiles on their faces, as if they were sharing a private joke. After the laughter had worn off their hearts felt somewhat lighter and their trek up hill and down dale became easier. When the day was spent and they lay down to rest, tired and exhausted, the memory of the fair laughter of the elf and the hobbit came back to them, and they found it easy to drift away into a comfortable, deep sleep.  
  
-------  
  
THE END  
  
-------  
  
Authors Note: I hope that somewhat entertained you. I know the laughter was a bit exaggerated, but I suppose it's because the Fellowship didn't get many laughs on their journey and any comic occurrences were welcome. If you think of the contrasts between elves and hobbits and then imagine them walking side by side laughing it's sure to at least bring a smile to your lips!  
  
Please remember to review. I thrive off reviews. If you liked this short story then perhaps you could take a look at some of my other writing. I would very much appreciate it.   
  
I do not own the Lord of the Rings. 


End file.
